The present invention relates to fish lures, and particularly to a fish lure that can be disassembled to enable the fisherman to select any one of a variety of different body members for use when reassembling the fish lure.
It is conventional practice for fishermen to carry with them a fishing tackle box containing a variety of artificial fish lures. Each of these lures has one or more hooks and each is designed to be used most advantageously under certain specified conditions. Thus, the fisherman may select for use any one of a variety of lures, depending upon the time of day, the depth of water being fished, the weed conditions that prevail, the type of fish present, and the like. Because of the hazards and obvious problems involved in carrying a plurality of lures with attached hooks, a tackle box is necessary for transporting and storing the variety of lures. This is often inconvenient and burdensome, and in addition can be costly.